Playing House
by Wolfy-Nixus
Summary: (title adopted by that one show) Elsa is a successful mediator, has a nice apartment that she owns, and despite having not spoken to family in a few years, she doesn't have any regrets. One night her sister appears at her door, the bomb she drops will change everything about Elsa's life.
1. Bump in the Night

Elsa grumbled to herself as she stepped into her apartment. Another long day trying to control full grown adults like they were children. She dropped her briefcase on the kitchen counter, her other hand immediately going up to untie the severe bun, allowing her braid to cascade down her back as she continued to drop her professional air now that she was home. _And I have the next few days off._ She smiled to herself, going to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, slipping on a pair of loose, though short, shorts and a simple black tank top. Her hair remained in its loose braid, hand going up every once in a while to brush back unruly bangs, though she didn't necessarily mind.

She stopped at her briefcase once more, humming as she flipped through her cases slowly. She was a mediator, and a good one. She worked full weeks most of the time so she could afford longer times off in between. These cases were new, so she only needed to read them through before going back to work officially on them. She skimmed them quickly, taking them to her desk, setting them in her in-box, making sure she didn't lose them before going back to her kitchen.

Elsa hummed to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet despite living in such a busy city. She could still hear her cousin lecture on and on about a single woman in the big city, but Elsa had simply rolled her eyes at her and assured her she'd be fine. And she had been, for five years since she left for college, and then started her business, she'd not even been harassed in the street. She knew she was probably just lucky, but even so, she couldn't help thinking that her cousin should be eating crow about now. "Rapunzel's always been a worrier, though…" she allowed, speaking to herself.

She grinned down at her dinner, the smell of chicken and Italian spices filling her home before taking it and her glass of wine to the sitting area, plopping down on her comfortable sofa and clicking her television on. She found a movie to watch and settled in, ready to enjoy dinner.

Elsa, though usually graceful, was now slumped on the couch, head tilted to the side, mouth agape, drool tricking onto her arm. She jumped, nearly falling off of the sofa and onto her hard wood floor, a loud banging coming from her door. She groaned and rubbed her face, frowning at the dampness on her arm and the side of her face. She glared at the front door. "It's-!" she glanced at the clock. "Three am!" She grumbled a few fairly creative curses as she stomped towards the door.

She checked the peephole, but whoever was out there was in a hoodie and was looking away, but they held a few full duffle bags. She frowned and grabbed the metal bat that sat in her umbrella stand. She'd been safe so far, it didn't mean she was reckless. She made sure the chain was on as she opened the door. "Who are-"

"Elsa…!" Her eyes widened, the mysterious figure becoming clear. Her baby sister, red hair in messy braids, eyes red and puffy from crying, one of the bags was on the ground, the other over her shoulder, her free hand grasping a swollen belly. "I need you…"

The blonde was frozen in place for a full minute, taking in the form of her sister, how much she'd changed. Anna almost felt like Elsa might shut the door in her face. When it shut, she felt her heart break, but she could hear movement and then the door was flung open. Anna gave a watery smile before reaching down, squatting with difficulty to grab her bag but Elsa beat her to it. "J-Just come in, take a seat." Anna nodded, making her way in, thanking her sister quietly as she was allowed in.

Anna admired her sister's home, standing in the center of it as Elsa took her other bag and set it at the end of her plush sofa. Hardwood floors, shelves of books, knick-knacks on the mantle, photos, old and new, a few she recognized. She even spotted one of the two of them above the fireplace. She smiled slightly, though her hand was still unconsciously over her swollen belly.

Elsa watched Anna from the kitchen, standing over the stove as she made up some hot chocolate, she knew it was Anna's favorite, hers as well. After leaving for university she'd lost contact with her sister, and she'd felt bad, but at the same time it had been an almost mutual separation. She was five years older than Anna, a large space of time, at least to her. By the time Elsa was focusing on her future as an adult, Anna was still out playing with her friends, still enjoying the light pressure of middle school. The last time she heard from Anna was the invitation to her graduation. She'd been unable to attend, but had sent a gift and a congratulatory letter. Now her sister was here, 6 months later, obviously pregnant and seemingly in trouble in more ways than just one.

Elsa placed some cookies on a plate, setting that on a tray with two mugs of cocoa, bringing it to the living room and setting it at the coffee table. Anna quietly made her way to the sofa, carefully sitting down and sighing softly. "Thank you…" She murmured softly as she took up her warm mug, hands trembling slightly. Elsa kept her expression schooled, but she could see there was much more to what had happened than what was apparent.

"Anna…I…Are you…" Elsa would have found this funny if it weren't so serious, that the professional mediator was at a loss for words. Anna did smile, though, sipping her chocolate and then setting the mug back down.

"Yea…I um…it was an accident…I mean…I'm 18...Not many plan this kind of thing so soon." She shook her head, hands caressing her belly affectionately. "It was…it was a guy…we'd been dating a while, a few years…he proposed after graduation…but um…I found out I was pregnant…" She had tears in her eyes now, quickly blinking them away, still not looking directly at her sister. "He didn't stick around…I was so stupid…!" Elsa could feel Anna's pain, just looking at the anger, the hurt, the betrayal, flitting across her baby sister's face quickly.

"Why aren't you home…I thought you were staying with our Aunt and Uncle…?" Anna shook her head quickly, laughing almost bitterly.

"Are you joking…? Forget the fact they're one pitcher of koolaid away from fanaticism, but I wasn't going to burden them with another kid right after they managed to raise me and Rapunzel already…it wouldn't be fair…" Elsa sighed, rubbing her face slowly.

"Did you…have you thought about school…?" Anna gave another bitter chuckle.

"I can't do school…I was going to take a year off…see the world, be an adult, and then when Hans proposed I thought, this will be perfect…I've got no job, no school, no home, a baby coming…I-I didn't know where to go, Elsa….I don't…I don't have anyone else…" Elsa sighed, looking away from Anna a moment, unsure what to do or say to placate the young woman. She was going to be an aunt, but her sister was basically homeless. She couldn't kick her back out. Taking a steeling breath she nodded, turning back to Anna.

"Are you hungry?" Anna wiped a stray tear, looking at her older sister curiously.

"Um…y-yea…I haven't eaten since I left home…that was yesterday…" Elsa winced, that wouldn't do, for her health or the baby's. The blonde headed back to the kitchen, pulling out a few things to make a quick meal for Anna, avoiding what foods she'd heard were bad for expecting mothers.

"You can stay here, a few days…I"ll help you, Anna." Anna's eyes widened slightly, almost surprised.

"A-are you sure? I mean, I know I just stumbled into your home but…I didn't expect…" Elsa shook her head.

"It's fine, I live comfortably enough, besides…I'm going to be an aunt, I better reconnect with you if I'm going to be a good one." She gave Anna a small smile, the younger girl blushing slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Elsa…I've missed you so much…" Tears sprouted to Anna's eyes again, Elsa's smile fading slightly, she looked back down at what she was doing, cooking in silence as she brought food back to her sister.

"I have a second room, a guest room, but it's got a comfortable bed, and it's own shower…you're welcome to stay until you've figured something out…" Anna took the plate, eating quietly.

"Thank you…" Elsa smiled slightly, watching her sister eat quietly a moment before taking Anna's bags into the guest room. She made sure there were fresh towels in the bathroom, checking the time. Nearly 5 am now. She heard the plate clinking against her sink before Anna appeared in the door. Elsa smiled at her warmly, trying to keep the smile off her face as Anna tried to remove herself from her hoodie. She helped her out of it, chuckling at Anna's red face.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed….thank you again, Elsa…really…" Elsa shook her head, blinking in surprise as Anna enveloped her in her arms, holding her tightly. Elsa's arms slowly returned the embrace, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. When they finally separated Anna cracked a small, though wholly genuine, smile, before moving towards the bathroom. Elsa left the room, heading for the kitchen she rinsed the plate, making a note to properly wash it after breakfast. She shut off all the lights, locked her front door, and made her way to her own bedroom, sliding into bed, the sound of her sister in the next room keeping her awake until it stopped.

Elsa released a slow breath and rolled over, clutching her pillow before falling asleep slowly, wondering what tomorrow would be like. _Some start to my vacation…_

A/N:

So, random thought. It just came to me, I dunno...I like it, I have a feeling it won't be near as long as I plan for Darkness Falls to be, but for what it's worth, I feel really good about this as well. Enjoy! Remember! Please leave reviews!


	2. Morning After

Elsa woke up to the delightful smell of bacon. When the happy feelings of such a smell passed, she was alarmed to think someone was in her home, but then she calmed as she remembered the events of just a few hours ago, her baby sister at her door. With a long yawn, arching sharply off the bed, groaning in pleasure as parts of her back popped into place, she rolled from bed. Her hair was still in its braid, but may as well be untied, her fingers running through her blonde locks as she made her way out of her room and into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway of her kitchen, hair finally free and cascading down her back, to see her sister attempting some odd squat-bending maneuver to pick up a dropped fork. She stopped mid-squat when she realized she had an audience.

"Uh…I dropped the fork…" Elsa chuckled and nodded, coming closer and helping Anna straighten up before picking up the utensil herself. Anna had cleaned up in the few hours, looking better rested, cleaner, hair brushed and re-braided, dressed now in an ill-fitting t-shirt and sweats. Elsa glanced at the stove where eggs and bacon were sizzling, toast already sitting on a plate.

"Thank you for breakfast, maybe you'll be useful after all." She teased, earning a light swat from her sister. Elsa smiled softly, feeling a bit better about this, maybe they could just go back to being sister's. Anna smiled back a moment before going back to cooking, pulling bacon out and setting the pieces on paper towels so they weren't so covered in grease.

"I thought I could do something nice…I'm going to try and look up some temporary work, I mean…I won't be able to work long…" Elsa nodded, pulling out plates for their breakfast.

"If you want to, that's fine. If I hear of anything I'll definitely let you know." Anna nodded, smiling softly as she served up the eggs, bacon, and toast. Elsa moved towards the fridge, pausing and smiling as she just skipped the juice and chose the chocolate milk. She poured two glasses, chuckling as in her peripheral vision her sister grinned like a fool. She picked up both glasses and led the way to the sitting room, setting everything down on the small table, she didn't often host, so never thought to get a bigger table. She took Anna's plates and set them down, making sure Anna was able to sit.

Anna began to eat quietly, not noticing her sister watching her, too focused on eating a meal, having been on the road for a few days to get there. She'd left a note for her Aunt and Uncle and then answered their frantic calls. They knew they couldn't have stopped her or gone to get her if they'd tried. They simply offered a bit of financial assisstance and reluctant support. She loved them very much, but knew she wouldn't be able to live with them and their views about her situation. _"A woman needs to be married first!" "How could you do this?" "What do you mean you're not going to try and get married?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TO A MAN!?" _though that last one was more a shock, than outright disapproval, though they weren't particularly ecstatic about it.

She missed them, despite the passive aggressive views, and hoped one day they could all be a family again, or at least civil and understanding. Anna's gaze looked up to see Elsa looking her up and down, studying her almost. The blonde hadn't realized she'd been caught, the red-head blushing slightly, wiping the bacon grease from the corner of her mouth with her tongue.

Elsa was calculating her finances quietly, taking in her sister's clothes, the way she acted as if she hadn't eaten in a while. She could tell there was more to the situation than Anna had let on, but she wouldn't push. She also hadn't been lying when she said she lived comfortably. She hardly went out, and made a point to go to school on scholarships and working through out her years at university. She had no debts, avoided credit cards, and over-all lived sensibly. She checked the time, then turned back to Anna who was now watching her back. She smiled slightly.

"So…those bags, is that all you have?" Anna nodded slowly, taking another bite of eggs.

"Yes, just a few sets of clothes, some pre-natal vitamins…" Elsa nodded.

"So you've been taking care of yourself and…um, yourself?" Anna smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I've tried to, last two months though I've not been able to make appointments…" Elsa frowned.

"Okay, we'll take care of that. Clothes, appointments, we can-" Anna shook her head.

"N-no! That's too much! I can't ask all that of you, Elsa, I mean…We haven't even really spoken in years, it wouldn't be right to even borrow that money, and who knows when I could pay you back? I don't even know how this is going to work and I-" Elsa was up and placing a finger over Anna's flapping lips, silencing the red-head who blushed slightly at Elsa's closeness.

The blonde waited a moment before removing her finger and smiled slightly at Anna. "Look, I meant it last night when I said I'd support you…we'll play it by ear. And it's my money, I'm happy to spend it on you and my niece or nephew…what kind of sister would I be if I didn't help?" She pulled back, grabbing her chair and moving it closer to Anna so she could sit. "And…as for not speaking for years, I apologize…but maybe we can change that now…I have missed you, even if I never really realized it, I have been missing you, and I'm sorry for not being around more. That was very…well, it was pretty shitty of me." She smiled at Anna's giggle to her curse. "But, until we figure out long term, for now, you need some more clothes, maternity clothes, and we'll make you a doctor's appointment as soon as possible. Now, I'm free the next few days, so we can do all of that now." Elsa looked at Anna, smiling when she finally nodded in agreement. The blonde nodded, tugging her plate close, happily finishing breakfast with Anna across from her.

A/N:

I really was not expecting the reaction this got O.O I'm really happy though, and hope you guys keep enjoying this fic. I won't update the third chapter as quick as I did this one, as my Mom is visiting and I'll be spending time with her. But I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Until then, I hope this chapter tides you over.


	3. Summertime Sadness

_It was raining, but the tent was large, covering the congregants and the two six foot holes everyone faced. Everyone wore black, eyes down-cast, a baby cried somewhere in the crowd. It wasn't a massive gathering, but large enough, family, some distant, some closer. The head of the group were five chairs, three young girls, and two adults. _

_The preacher finished his reading, then the veterans from the local base came forward, folded their flag, and walked towards the eldest girl, the 13 year old taking the red, white, and blue fabric, muttering a small thank you. She wasn't looking at him, or even at the graves of her parents. The blonde teenager just sat, numb since the day they'd been told what had happened. She couldn't believe it, she still didn't. She kept thinking any second she'd wake from this terrible nightmare, see her parents across from her at the breakfast table, Anna would be playing with her eggs, and her father would scold her but then laugh and play with her. _

_Anna was leaning closer and closer to her, the eight year old girl barely understanding what was happening. She had listened to their Aunt and Uncle argue about even allowing Anna to come, or if they had, briefly, and then they'd leave and wait in the car. But it was decided she and Rapunzel would join the adults and Elsa at the funeral. The teenager managed to tear her gaze away from nothing, glancing down at her baby sister. Anna's eyes were red from unshed tears, arms wrapping tightly around her own. Elsa looked up as she listened to the sound of movement and murmuring. In a few seconds there was a line starting at her uncle, shaking hands, the people avoiding the frightened and upset eight year old. _

_Elsa mumbled the same meaningless thank you to each person who came to pay their respects. She could feel Anna begin to tremble beside her. In a moment she would begin to sob and cry and the only one to calm her would be Elsa. Elsa was the only one left. She wasn't a fool, she knew her aunt and uncle were willed to take care of them, but as far as their family, Elsa was all Anna would have left. _

_Like clockwork Anna began to cry in earnest, trembling, the mourners moving away and forming a half circle, the line has stopped moving. Elsa, still numb, but responsive, gently removed her arm, leaning down slightly. _

"_Anna…shh…" _

"_N-n-noooo!" _

"_Anna…you're being loud…" _

"_I WANT MOMMY!" _

_Elsa began to tremble then as well, she pushed away her Aunt's arm, standing and dropping to one knee in front of her sister. _

"_M-momm-mom, isn't here…Anna…Please…" _

"_DADDY!" Elsa winced, shaking her head slowly before gathering her sister into her arms, lifting her with some trouble, she ran them to the car, leaving the people confused, concerned. She could hear their Uncle calling after her, but she just kept moving. Her lungs burned, her calves going numb as she kept moving until she just couldn't anymore. _

_She sat beneath a large tree, the area beneath it damp, but not soaked thanks to the thick foliage above them. Elsa rocked back and forth slowly, Anna still crying in her arms, feeling small fingers digging into her shoulders. She, herself, was not crying yet, but she could feel it, feel her eyes burn, throat tightening, face warming. But she wouldn't, not now. She would be there for Anna, be strong for Anna, do everything for Anna to be happy. She began to murmur soft words of comfort, trying to be soothing. _

_It seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Anna was still against her, quiet. She'd fallen asleep, exhausted emotionally. Elsa felt like she'd be doing the same as well soon enough. She could hear cars traveling down muddy paths out of the cemetery, the sound of the dirt filled go-carts filling in her parents' graves. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look up at the kind face of her aunt. She shook her head when she offered to take Anna, instead continued to carry her, hold her, as they made their way back to the car. _

_She was cold, having gotten wet from the rain, but now she had her aunt holding an umbrella above them. She sat in the car, finally releasing Anna, buckling her in the back seat, sliding in beside her. Rapunzle sat on the far end on Anna's other side. The car ride was quiet, though she heard her aunt and uncle mention visitors to the house, people paying respects. She blocked this out, she would enter her room and never leave it again. She and her sister were sharing a room for now until they could move around Rapunzel's to accommodate the new kids. _

_Elsa carried Anna into the house, managing to wake her up enough so she could get into her PJ's on her own, then was tucked in before Elsa herself did the same. She slid into the bed quietly, clutching her pillow against her chest, curling in on herself tightly. She pressed her face into the pillow and finally let go. _

"What do you think about this?" Anna smiled up at her sister, holding up a t-shirt with an obnoxiously large 'baby on board' symbol over the stomach. She blinked, realizing Elsa wasn't focusing, staring into space. "Elsa? Elsa!" She couldn't help but laugh as Elsa snapped back into focus, looking confused a moment before noticing the shirt. She laughed again at the look of near disgust at the shirt.

"Oh god, Anna…no, anything but that, please." Anna grinned and nodded, setting the shirt back on the sale rack.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. How about this?" She held up another shirt, one that had another design on it, but this one was less obnoxious, and more clever. It wasn't what Elsa would wear, but she was buying for Anna, so nodded in agreement. They were making their way through a maternity clothes store, Anna managing to find the one hole-in-the wall store that sold 'alternative' clothing for expectant mothers.

'_But of course she would.'_ Elsa thought as she flipped through a few crude onesies, quirking her brow at 'Too Cute to Play With Your Ugly Ass Kid'.

"Wonderful parenting…" She set the onesie down, glad that Anna was at least avoiding most of the shirts with statements on them. They'd yet to go to the doctor yet, though they made the appointment for after lunch, and they still had time to shop around until then. Between breakfast and arriving at the store they were chatting about the pregnancy. How far along she was-6 months-, was she at least keeping up with her vitamins-she was-, was she at least keeping communication up with her doctor despite missing several appointments-she was.

Elsa started thinking back, again, wondering why she suddenly went back to _that_ day in their lives. Out of all their past shared experiences, why had she remembered that dark, grey day. She shook her head again, excusing herself and moving towards a set of chairs against the wall. She smiled every time Anna looked at her, eyes always going down to her swollen belly when her sister would look away again.

'_I won't fail her this time…I won't screw this up. No more running away.'_

A/N:

Hey, loves! Took a bit of trouble to get this through, have some life troubles going on right now. Lost my job, car has one more thing wrong with it and keeps me from driving now, and well...yea, life could be a bit better for me right now.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, hopefully the next one comes easier through all the life crap.

Let me know what you think in reviews, guys, I enjoy knowing what you think or what you like or don't like. I do this without a beta but I am trying my best :3


	4. I Love You

Anna's eyes were locked on the monitor just beside the examining table. Elsa was just behind her, watching the monitor over her shoulder. The doctor gently moved the probe across Anna's slick belly. Once the black and white static began to take shape, the red head gasped, surprising the blonde as a hand slid into hers, squeezing tightly. The babe on the screen was tiny, a scale in the corner hinting at its size. Elsa smiled warmly, looking at the ghost-like image of her niece or nephew on the screen.

"My baby…that's my baby, Elsie…" Elsa smiled, leaning over and with her free hand brushed aside a stray tear.

"Your baby is gorgeous, Anna…" They both looked back at the screen, watching the child stretch, then relax once more. The doctor watched them quietly, snapping a few screenshots of the image.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Anna blinked and turned to Elsa, wanting her opinion. Elsa smiled softly at her sister and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to you…" Anna smiled and nodded, turning back to the doctor.

"I think we'll wait, but thanks." The doctor nodded, getting a few more stills before shutting off the machine, setting down the probe and wiping Anna's belly clean carefully. Once she was ready Elsa assisted the red head off the cot, glad she was in better spirits. The doctor prescribed new pre-natal medication, they made their next appointment, and were told that they'd have photos in a day or two of the ultrasound.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! We saw my baby, Elsa! I do wonder if it's a boy or a girl, but it doesn't matter. I just want to make sure it's healthy and happy! Oh it was so tiny! I can't wait till we get those pictures, we definitely need to send some back to Rapunzel and her parents. Oh! Are you going to want one? We can get a framed one, too! It'll be so cute!" Elsa smiled, listening to her sister ramble adorably about the baby as they made their way to the car. As they reached the passenger side door Anna's rambling was interrupted by Elsa's phone going off. She frowned, glancing down at it and shook her head, helping her sister in before answering the call, sliding into the front seat.

"It's my day off, Mr. Bjorgman….What do you mean they're at the office? Did you tell them…Right, of course…" she released a heavy breath. "I'll…I'll be there in a few moments, go ahead and sit them down, print out files AX-94853 if you don't mind. Thank you." She hung up and gave her sister a small smile. "I've got a small work emergency…you mind going with me for a few moments? We'll head back to the apartment and relax right after." Anna smiled brightly and nodded.

"I don't mind, this is important. Besides, I get to see you in action for the first time." She grinned, Elsa smiling bashfully.

"My work isn't that exciting, really." She put the car into gear, making her way down the road towards work, her office sat in a quiet area just at the edge of the busier part of the city, close to several law firms, many of them her colleagues who happily share clients with her. Her job was to make sure the parties stay out of court, and hiring a mediator worked just as well. She pulled into her personal parking space, right behind a pick-up truck that looked out of place amongst luxury vehicles. Elsa helped her onto the side-walk and up the steps into the brownstone. She made her way towards an elevator, the sisters riding up together in comfortable silence to the third floor.

Once the doors opened Anna jumped, not expecting the loud bark as a huge brown dog hopped onto the elevator with them, causing it to shake. Her hands protectively covered her stomach in surprise rather than any actual fear of the dog, though she was kind of stiff as it sniffed her aggressively, though its tail wagged. A large blonde man wearing a messily put-together suit came into view, Elsa holding the elevator door open as the mans large hand grabbed at the harness on the beast.

"Dammit, Sven! I told you to stop that!" Sven did not seem perturbed at all by his owners gruffness, Elsa gently leading Anna out of the elevator finally so the doors could close. "Hey, they're in the meeting room already, and arguing like dogs over a bone." Sven gave a small groan, nudging his owner. "Yea, fine, whatever, Sven." Anna giggled at the way this man acted with the huge dog. He glanced at her curiously, finally noticing her. "Who's this? Did the Ice Queen get human enough to knock someone up? At least she's cute." Anna and Elsa both blushed until they matched the ginger's head.

"Sh-shut up, Bjorgman, this is my sister, my baby sister Anna. Anna, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, he's my assistant…allegedly." Kristoff rolled his eyes, flipping her off as he made his way back to his desk.

"Hey, I do my job just like anyone else, so fuck off." Anna frowned, not liking the way he was talking to her sister. She always knew Elsa wasn't exactly an extrovert, Anna had always taken on the role of leader whenever the two had been together despite the age gap. Where Elsa was shy, demure, humble, Anna would quickly move to the front of the pack, be the loudest one in a room, the one who tripped frequently but didn't stop moving. She glanced at Elsa and noticed a small smile, and let herself calm down, obviously this guy was okay. She glanced back at Kristoff who was now focused on his computer, large fingers moving expertly across the black keyboard.

"Anna, you can sit out here for a bit? That's my desk there, feel free to watch some videos or just make yourself comfortable." Anna smiled, nodding as she leaned up to kiss Elsa's cheek, surprising even herself at the sudden and easy show of affection. They'd been having such a good day but at the same time she knew things weren't completely back to 'normal' between them yet. _'Like we can even remember what that's like, anyway…'_

Elsa made her way into the meeting room once Anna was settled behind her desk. "Gentlemen, a pleasure to see you today." Anna watched the doors shut and turned back to the computer as it hummed to life. She glanced at Kristoff curiously, then smiled down at Sven who'd wandered over, big eyes gazing up at her before nosing her belly. She grinned at the great beast, scratching his chin gently. Kristoff quietly worked, not looking towards Anna at all, unbothered by her presence. She couldn't stand the silence so cleared her throat, attempting to catch his attention, but he was focused.

"So, uh, how long have you worked for my sister?" Kristoff shrugged.

"Since she opened? We went to school together, I couldn't pick a major, I was tired of wasting my family's money and she needed an assistant. Here I am." He finally glanced at her after a long moment of silence. "What about you? She mentioned you a few times, how come you never visited? Kind of odd to not see your sister, I mean, she never even mentioned you were married." Anna blushed and looked at the computer, the log-in screen asked for a password.

"I'm not married, I kind of…it's a long story, but I'm…Elsa's letting me stay with her right now." Kristoff nodded, remembering the log-in screen and stood, coming over and tapping a few keys, the screen loading the desktop up.

"That's nice of her. Well, the two geezers in there are probably going to be at it a while. You hungry? I'm gonna order some Chinese." Anna nodded, smiling slightly as he grabbed a take-out menu and tossed it to her across the gap between the desks.

It was three hours, and long shared stories about Elsa and the pair of them when the doors finally opened. Anna sat up straight, wiping her mouth clean of sweet-and-sour sauce, watching first a skinny little man with a bad toupee and nose that was much too big for his body leave the room, followed by Elsa and a familiar face. Her eyes widened as she recognized the older gentleman, his now peppered hair did not match his thirteenth son, but otherwise the similarities were powerful. Strong jaw, enough sideburns to strangle a baby, charismatic until you got him angry. Hands went over her stomach protectively, eyes narrowing as he honed in on her and he frowned.

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you find me?" Anna was about to speak but Elsa cut her off, turning to her client she stood between him and her sister and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Surennis, I advise you not to speak to my sister that way. She is here because she is visiting me." His eyes widened slightly and then he frowned.

"I should have known, you look similar but you are very different people. In any case, thank you for helping us reach a decision in this matter." He eyed Anna again and frowned, turning back to Elsa. "I request that she not be present the next time I must see you." Elsa quirked her brow.

"And why is that?" He sniffed indignantly, glancing once more at Anna before focusing on Elsa alone. The short man had known when he wasn't wanted. _'For once…'_ Kristoff thought, standing at his desk as he watched everything unfold.

"I will be honest, and hope that our professional relationship will remain intact. But your sister attempted to…entrap my youngest son. She claims the child is his, not enough he proposed, she saw it as an invitation to not only ruin her own life but _his_ as well." Elsa said nothing, Anna could not see her face from behind her, but she could tell her older sister was tense, she could see the hands at her sides in tight fists. She gave a curt nod to the older gentleman.

"Very well, I will see you again." he nodded, satisfied she understood his position and entered the elevator once it returned, and descended to the ground floor so he could make his way home. The room was quiet except for the whir of the computer fans, and Sven's panting. Anna was beginning to feel panic, that Elsa would believe him, that Anna had somehow and for some reason planned to get pregnant to 'trap' Hans in some odd scheme.

"Elsa…?" Elsa shook her head, rubbing her face, before finally turning to Anna, the red head flinching as the kind and humble sister was now hard, and carrying an authority that was hard to dispute, and this was all from a single look. "Y-you don't bel-"

"No, I don't." She shook her head and moved towards her desk, leaning over Anna and tapping furiously at the keyboard. Elsa's arm was against her own, she could see the muscle's flexing and twitching beneath the skin, feel how tight Elsa was wound from the exchange. A warmth filled her, replacing the cold tightness that seeing Hans Surennis Sr. had caused within her. She found herself leaning slightly against Elsa's shoulder, trying not to look at the computer, she was curious as to what Elsa was doing, but didn't want to pry into her client's files. When the blonde felt Anna leaning against her she calmed slightly, slowing her typing as she reached down and squeezed Anna's hand gently, giving her a small smile. "It's going to be alright…He's an important client, but I can spare him." Anna's eyes widened, hands grasping Elsa's quickly.

"NO! You can't do that for me! J-just…I just won't come by when he's here, okay? It'll be fine, really, I don't want to risk your business, too!" Elsa looked down at Anna, sighing softly as she stopped her typing.

"Let's talk about it at home, okay…? I want to know more about this, though, okay?" Anna nodded, squeezing Elsa's hands gently.

"I promise…" Elsa noticed the empty Chinese food containers filling her trashcans and smiled.

"I guess you ate already?" Anna grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind eating again?" Kristoff rolled his eyes from his other desk where he was filing away all of the notes of today's meeting.

"She's a bottomless pit. I'd watch your grocery bill if I were you." Elsa rolled her eyes at her assistant.

"Go home, Bjorgman." Kristoff scoffed, hooking a thick leash to Sven's harness.

"You don't have to tell me twice, maybe now we can actually have the time off. See you next week." He gave a wave, Sven struggling to give Anna one last lick on the hand before bounding after Kristoff and into the elevator. Anna smiled at them, turning to Elsa once more.

"Hey, I'm so-"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled at Anna. "Stop, Anna, it's okay…really. Come on, let's go home, I'll cook us dinner and we can relax okay?" Anna smiled warmly and nodded slowly, hooking her arm through Elsa's. The computer was shut off, doors locked, floor locked once they reached the bottom.

The pair entered the car, Elsa driving them home, despite the tense moment a few minutes ago, it seemed they could make it through.


End file.
